


Long Distance

by Rising_Phoenix



Series: Royale Instinct [3]
Category: Basic Instinct 2, Casino Royale (2006)
Genre: Adam is a little shit, Established Relationship, Le Chiffre is so done, M/M, Married Couple, NSFW Art, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Adam is bored. So he's texting his husband who is away for business.
Relationships: Le Chiffre/Adam Towers
Series: Royale Instinct [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618213
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radiumkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiumkind/gifts), [TuridTorkilsdottir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/gifts), [Realart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realart/gifts).




End file.
